The Seeker
by Slytherin-Girl14
Summary: This is the story of Katie Li and Harry Potter. Don't worry their not getting together. Their will be friend on frind relationships and Dumbledor will make a difficult decision!I really suck at summaries so just read it!
1. Katie Li arives!

**The beginning of a beautiful friendship-+-**

Katie (aka Kat for later) Stepped on to the train and walked to a compartment. She had black shoulder length hair with bangs that hung right above her eyes. Her eyes were green and yellow towards her pupil. She was a second year Raven claw. The hat could not truly place her there the previous year. It said that she should be I both Griffendor and Ravenclaw. It even said that she should be in SLYTHERIN! She wasn't evil! Today she decided to wear a black jacket and a purple shirt and dark blue jeans. ' I'm so tired' she thought. She was half asleep when she heard the compartment door opened and someone walked in.

"Hi" she turned to greet a brown haired boy wearing glasses.

"Oh, Hi" He shook her hand.

"Katie Li, You?"

"My names Harry, Harry Potter." Some how she remembered that name. Then two more people walked in. A boy and girl.

" Harry there's no more compartments left." She looked at them

" You can sit here, it's just me"

"Thank You"

"Your welcome Hermione, Harry, and Ron, Right?" They were looking at her amazed.

"How-" she interrupted them

"I'm good at guessing" Then she told them she would be right back she had to go and check on her cat.

"Oh, can I come with you to check on my cat?"

"Sure!" Katie said with a smile. Then they walked to the compartments with the animals. Hermione walked over to Crookshanks.

"Hey Crookshanks, How are you?" She pet him then walked over to Katie.

"What's his name?" Katie moved and revealed her cat. She was a pure black at with the same eyes as Katie.

"Her name Lilly"

"Okay Lilly time to back" Both cats then went back to where they had been.

"WOW! Your great with animals!" said Hermione with amazement.

"Thanks, Lilly was a present from my foster parents.

"Why did you name her Lilly?" Katie looked down in a sad way.

"It was my moms name." They then walked back to the compartments.

"Harry!" Hermione said. She walked over to Harry and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened.

"What's up?" They had forgotten se was there.

"Oh I was just telling Harry something" Katie (stayed in her seat) looked Hermione in the eye. Her eyes also widened.

" OMG Harry your mom's name was Lilly too!" They were once again staring at her. Confused looks on their faces.

"OH Harry now I know, You're the Griffendor seeker and I'm the Ravenclaw seeker!" she had never really paid attention to who the players were. They were just stunned. How could she know all these things just by looking them in the eyes?

" How-How do you know these things?" Katie looked down, remembering, and holding her shoulder.

FLASHBACK- 

" _Mommy what's going on?"_

"_Nothing just go with the lady, OK?"_

"_Ok, Bye mom, I'll see you later, and take car4e of my sister!"_

" _You know that the baby could be a boy"_

"_What's its name?"_

"_I don't know yet"_

"_Well pick one when I get back and tell daddy I said BYE!"_

_A FEW YEARS LATA-_

"_MOM!"_

"_KATIE!"_

"_Where is he mom?"_

"_He's here" They both walked into his room._

"_What's his name?"_

"_It's-" There was a big bang down stairs._

"_Katie take your brother and hid un-" The door flew open._

"_MOM!" She went and picked up her brother._

"_Don't you hurt THEM!" Then She heard her mother scream_

"_Mom?" She turned to see a man hold in something towards her and her brother. He whispered something and then Katie screamed. Something struck her shoulder and her brother. Katie felt her eyes changing. Everywhere in her body hurt. Then everything went black._

_She woke up in a muggle hospital a week later. When she woke her hearing, smelling, and seeing was heightened about 10x better. Once she got better they sent her to (magical) foster parents. They told her that her parents and brother died. Also that she forgot some parts of her life from the attack. They told her that her name was Katie LI and that she was three years old. She didn't argue, but she felt apart of herself missing. She never knew her father or brothers name. The only name she knew was her first name and her mother's name. They told her that the attack gave her the ability to talk to certain animals and that she could see aura colors. Also those if she wanted to know anything about a person to just look them in the eye, even if she didn't know them._

_ENDFLASHBACK-_

She opened her eyes to see a hand in front of her. Out of reflex she grasped the hand hard. Her nails were long so she cut the person.

"OW!" his hand was bleeding from the cuts.

"OH, sorry it's a reflex" She said then turned to look at Harry.

"What's wrong Harry?" He didn't notice her in front of him and jumped.

"N-nothing" he lied.

"You can't lie to me" She looked him in the eye.

"Your color is blue that means you're either sad or worried" Harry looked at her

"Color?" He was so confused.

She looked at him with a smile, "Why your Aura color silly!" Harry looked at Ron, Hermione looked at Harry, Ron looked Hermione, and I'm sick of constant looking so on with it!

"Aura…color?" She looked at them everyone confused.

"OH! I never told you. I can see aura colors. You know the color of your emotions" There was silence, but after a while Katie broke the silence to SAY! "Ohhh silence"

That was fun as you can probley tell I'm the one and only KATIE LI! Audience claps this was fun to write and please no flames. I will have the next chapter up soon! So you'll just have to wait till then! BYEE!


	2. Curiosity killed the cat

curiosity killed the cat's best friend's-+- 

Katie got to Hogwarts and sat down at her table next to her two best friends. Eve and Emma. She knew them from her first day and they had been best friends since. Every once in a while they see Katie look over at the Griffindor table and they let their curiosity get ahead of them.

" Hey Kat, What ya looking at?" Eve asked (her real name is Evelyn, but she preferred people calling her Eve and Emma is Emma's real name)

"Oh nothing Eve" Her friends knew that **she** could tell when ever people lied even if they were really good at lying. Katie on the other hand was horrible. 

" Ya right Kat! We know something's wrong!" She knew that her act was up now.

"Ok, Ok. Harry Potter, His mom's name was Lilly and remember my accident? Well I have a real weird feeling that he can help me with my memory. On the train he told me his name and I felt like I knew him or that he could help me. It made me really happy. I mean I could see my aura on my hands shining so bright!" Her friends looked at each other and then looked at Katie. They knew exactly what to say.

"Ok Kat we'll help you in any way we can!' They all hugged "Thanks guys!"

After the feast was over she took out her CD/radio and listen to a new song. (Ok I really liked this song so, thank you Black Dragon of Darkness! And when you get famous remember me who put your song on my story! Ok let me explain she sent me this in her review and I had a green day song written but changed it glad I got it in time and THX again)

_Some people see me in and out _

_Some people don't at all_

_And so I think that I'm alone…all alone today!_

Katie started to drift to sleep she was mesmerized by this song. (And just plain tired)

_My family's gone,_

_My home is gone,_

_Everything disappeared_

_I don't know why I cannot see the truth in front of me!_

She felt like the song was talking to her considering her family and home was gone also.

_They say that I am dark and black_

My brother light and true 

_Someone help the inner me _

_Tell them that I'm still good_

She was so tired the song was putting her too sleep. (Good music sometimes puts me to sleep)

_They tell me that they love me so_

_But I can't tell the truth_

_Someone help my inner self be free_

_Because I can't go on in this world all alone!_

_No I cant live, I won't live alone!_

_No I cant live, I won't live alone!_

_Not all alone!_

Katie fell asleep for the night it was late and Harry had woken her nap on the bus so she was tired. She woke up the next morning hoping that it was going to be a good day and that she would get to see Harry and his friends again.

Ok I'm tired too I had an eventful weekend and I really would like more reviewers PLEASE! And THX! Ok bye then everyone! Next chappie is on the way I will use a useless class in school to finish my third chapter and have it on soon! Bye!

Signing off as Katie Li sayin ADIOS MI AMIGOS! XD


End file.
